


I missed your pretty ass

by YoongisSmile



Category: K-pop, taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoongisSmile/pseuds/YoongisSmile
Summary: Jungkook plans a little surprise for Taehyung to celebrate 2 years together





	I missed your pretty ass

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first smut and it sucks but I hope you like it.  
> It starts all fluffy but gets smutty after a while.  
> I added a hint of Yoonmin too because lets face it, I'm Yoonmin trash

Jungkook was excited, in only a few hours Taehyung would return from his one-week trip to his hometown Daegu. The boys had been dating for 2 years and Jungkook wanted to do something special for his boyfriend this anniversary. He had asked Jimin and Yoongi-hyung for nice surprises he could do and the couple had given Jungkook many ideas, some less serious than others. Jimin suggested trying something new in the bedroom, roleplay for example to which Yoongi-hyung had smirked and asked why they never did that. The two had started to give each other weird looks so Jungkook had seen it to be in his best interest to retreated from their place before things escalated any further.  
After thinking about it for a moment Jungkook decided to go with the classic dinner and movie-cuddles. The menu would be Taehyungs favourite, home-made hamburgers, fries and coke and for dessert there would be ice cream. Jungkook thought that he’d let Taehyung pick the movie.  
Jungkook received the receipt for the hamburgers from Seokjin-hyung through a text and started making the dough for the buns while listening to his favourite playlist. He let the buns rest for 30 minutes while he formed the beefs and fried them, then he put the buns in the oven and cut some vegetables. Jungkook felt happy when he thought that he would get to see his boyfriend soon, even if it had only been a week since he saw Taehyung last he missed him a lot.  
When the hamburgers and fries were done, Jungkook set the table and looked over the place to make sure it was clean. For some reason he felt nervous about the event he had prepared, what if the older boy didn’t like this? He forgot to worry when he heard the doorbell and ran to open. 

For Taehyung a week was too long to be away from Jungkook, he had missed him to death for the whole week even if they had texted and talked on the phone every day. When he stood outside the door to the younger ones’ apartment and rang the doorbell he felt butterflies in his stomach just like he had felt when he asked the boy out for the first time 2 years ago.

Jungkook opened the door and jumped into Taehyungs arms, taking in the familiar and sweet scent of the older boy.  
“Hyung! I missed you so much!” Jungkook was very happy to be back in Taehyungs arms, hugging him tightly.  
“Me too. I missed you very much!” Taehyung let go of the younger ones’ waist, cupped his hands around Jungkooks cheeks and gave him a kiss on the forehead, while Jungkook was still holding onto Taehyung.  
“Hyung! I made dinner!” Jungkook said and dragged Taehyung into the apartment. He sat the older boy down at the set table and went to get the food from the kitchen. Taehyung smiled after the excited boy and looked around the unusually clean place. “He even cleaned.” He thought and laughed to himself.  
Jungkook served the hamburgers, fries and coke and the two boys ate while talking about what they had done during the week, Jungkook had been practicing with Hoseok and was planning a new collaboration with Namjoon while Taehyung talked about his family in Daegu. Taehyung told Jungkook that his mother would very much want to meet Jungkook one day soon to which Jungkook said that they could take a trip to Daegu after their next promotion ends.  
When the boys were done with the food and started with the ice cream Taehyung took out a small box wrapped into red gift paper with a pretty bow.  
“Happy second anniversary!” he said and gave the box to Jungkook. In the box Jungkook found matching couple-rings with the initials TH heart JK engraved in. He looked surprised at Taehyung who laughed at his expression, took the box with the rings and put one of them on Jungkooks finger and the other one on his own.  
“You are officially mine now, babe!”  
“Wow, this is so pretty! I love you, hyung!” Jungkook said almost with tears in his eyes and looked at Taehyung.  
“I love you too, Jeon Jungkook!”  
Taehyung helped Jungkook clean of the table before sitting down in front of the TV to choose a movie. The younger sat down next to Taehyung, leaning his head on his shoulder and putting his arms around his waist. Taehyung pressed play and put his arm around Jungkook to pull him as close as possible. The movie Taehyung chose, Fast and Furious, started playing and the boys sat quiet, concentrating on the movie.

Jungkook found it difficult to focus on the movie though, he could feel Taehyungs hand massage his thigh with short strokes up and down. Jungkook looked up at Taehyungs face, the older one met the younger ones’ eyes with a playful yet lust-filled gaze and placed a kiss on his lips while moving his hand further up towards Jungkooks groin.  
Taehyung kissed Jungkook again but didn’t pull away this time, only going deeper in until Jungkook opened his mouth slightly and let Taehyungs tongue inside. Jungkook could feel the growing boner and moaned into Taehyungs mouth to tell him to keep going. Taehyung had always liked how needy and desperate the younger boy got when he was teased and slide his hand just passed Jungkooks hardening length. The boy moaned displeased and laid down, dragging the older one on top of him. The sudden move surprised Taehyung but he smiled and continued working up Jungkook by sliding his hand up passed the member and in under Jungkooks shirt. Taehyung could feel the toned abs and heating skin under Jungkooks shirt. He pulled it up over Jungkooks head, baring his muscular chest and abs, he placed kisses around the younger boys bellybutton and chest. Jungkooks breathing got deeper and he dragged his hands through Taehyungs hair. Taehyung moved up to the nipple and lightly licked and sucked it causing Jungkook to moan even louder.  
He stopped and sat straddling over Jungkooks hips. Taehyung looked down at the younger boy whose cheeks were red and lips swollen, slowly he started grinding his hips against Jungkooks hard-on, the younger ones’ moan and breaths got louder and he started moving his own hips up towards Taehyung.  
Taehyung stopped grinding, moved back a little and putting his hand on Jungkooks stomach, slowly, he slide his hand down, pulling down the younger ones’ pants to bare his hard member. He took it in one hand and bent down a little to mark Jungkooks thighs before he licked the top. The sensation made Jungkooks body tremble and he had to bite his tongue to not thrust into Taehyungs mouth that now was working up and down Jungkooks entire length. Taehyung moaned against the big cock causing vibration, making it even more unbearable for Jungkook to lay still. Taehyung stopped to pull down his own pants, exposing his own hard dick, he sat over Jungkooks chest and let the younger one suck it, Taehyung bent his head back with an open mouth and moaned loudly with the youngers’ lips around his member. Taehyung couldn’t hold back anymore, he wanted to get inside and fuck the younger one now, he returned to Jungkooks hard-on, pumping the member with one hand and with the other he found Jungkooks anus, licked around it and slowly put in one finger, the younger whined a little but after a few pumps he asked for one more finger.  
Jungkook could feel Taehyung work his way inside him with 3 fingers, when he was open enough Taehyung pulled out his fingers and brought his own length to the hole, slowly sliding inside. Jungkook whined and bent his spine back from the impact. Taehyung could feel Jungkook close around him and he gave up a growl from deep inside his chest when he started pumping inside. First slowly but as Jungkooks moans got louder Taehyung also picked up more speed, pounding into Jungkook while holding up his thighs to be able to go deeper. Jungkook could feel Taehyung hit the prostate with every thrust, loud moans and whines coming out of his mouth. He could feel the warm sensation in the lower stomach, he reached up to grab Taehyungs hair, pulling him closer. He kissed and sucked the older ones’ neck and shoulders, hearing Taehyung moan into his ear didn’t make it any easier to hold back and he could feel that he was almost there. “H-hyung, I’m so close!” he said with a hoarse voice and looked at the older one who sped up a little more.  
Hearing Jungkooks deep growl as the younger one came was enough to make Taehyung come too. With one thrust both boys came almost at the same time, Jungkook just a little faster. The older one gave up a loud moan as he came in the younger one and with a few last poundings he was completely done, pulling out and falling down beside Jungkook whose stomach was covered in his own release, Taehyung licked up the mess from his stomach and kissed Jungkook.  
“Hyung, I love you!”  
“Me too. And I missed your pretty ass!”  
The two boys lied on the couch, cuddling and joking around the rest of the evening. This was definitely the best way to celebrate anniversaries on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting through this shitscribble, it's something i rushed to do but yeah  
> Hope you liked it at least a little bit lol  
> Please feel free to tell me how to improve my writing, I'm kind of new to it  
> THANK YOU!


End file.
